In Fragments
by lovecomyes17
Summary: Their relationship was never easy to begin with, formed with the basics of logic and slowly developing into something more.Finally when their relationship seems to be going somewhere deeper a sudden visit by Amy's fiance threathens to ruin their relationship. Amy and Sheldon will have to go through challenges that not even science can explain if they want their relationship last.


**_Hello! Here's another Shamy story that I promised! I'm still new at this so I deeply apologize if there's some OC . Either way I'm sure that I'm not the only one who thought of this plot, but I wanted to give it a try so I could focus on another story that might follow to this one. I got this idea from the episode " Benefactor Factor," and it follows right at the season 6 finale. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own TBBT!_**

* * *

Chapter1. Unanticipated Visit

_Amy's email;_

_1 Unread Message:_

_Date: 6/3/13_

_From: Faisal_

_Subject: Greetings and Arrangements_

_Dear Amy,_

_I haven't had time to talk to you recently. I think it's time we honor our agreement! I am coming to Pasadena, California now so we can talk about our wedding plans. I can hardly wait._

_-See you soon._

" So yeah it's been pretty weird not having Leonard around, I guess I'm not used to him

being gone," Penny explained as the series of girls start climbing the staircase.

" I know how you feel. When Howard went up to space it just felt like I was missing something in my life," Bernadette mentioned, circling the first floor.

" Right. I swear sometimes it pays to me single," Penny sighed.

" True. Boyfriends can be such a pain, " Bernadette agreed.

Bernadette and Penny glanced over at Amy waiting for her input, which she usually had when it came to boyfriends, even though her inputs were not remotely what the girls were usually hoping to hear.

" Amy?"

" Yes?" Amy answered looking between them. "…is there some type of reason why you are gawking at me?"

" Come on Amy, You definitely have to say something on Sheldon," Penny murmured. " I mean come on!"

Amy tighten her hand over the strap of her bag. " No, everything is going unbelievable well," Amy smiled. " A couple things could change, but I am not complaining.."

Penny and Bernadette both frowned,

Penny suspiciously narrowed at eyes towards Amy. " Did something happen between you two that we don't know about…?"

Amy thought over the last memorable moment that she held imprinted in her memory. The number 14 had become her ultimate favorite number in the last 2 weeks. That night she continues to play it over and over in her head. A slight smile spread over her lips.

" I'll explain all of it later bestie," Amy replied just as they came towards the apartment.

Amy knew Sheldon was the most challenging experience of her life. Even with the struggle of Sheldon lack of appeal. She would've never imagined how their relationship had progressed. Perhaps she should begin writing a journal of how her little " experiment" with Sheldon has been. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. It would also be lying is she said that it wasn't frustrating and that she hadn't thought of quitting. Yet, only Sheldon gets her motor running from the tip of her structure to the whole of her body. She felt like the luckiest girl on earth. Having Sheldon as a boyfriend-as weird an frustrating as it was-was finally paying off. Who knew, perhaps in a matter of more months they would have progressed into a much higher point in their relationship.

" Amy, Amy?" Bernadette and Penny called already inside the apartment, as Amy was firmly at the entrance, appearing to be in her own type of wonderland.

Amy shook her head slightly, focusing back in the present. " Excuse me I was in a train of thought," she explained with a slight smile.

" Ah I just love the phrase, _train of thought_. It involves trains," Sheldon voice comes from the hallway of the apartment, a huge grin stretching over his rather complex figure. He scans the rest of the group there quickly, obviously checking if any of them were in his spot, before returning his gaze at Amy. Amy stared, feeling her loins inflamed. She could remember the look of his gaze when they had played the game. The most intense glint to his eyes, like when he was concentrating on something, she always admired that look.

Sheldon eyebrows began to crease. " Are you all right Amy?"

Amy kept back from saying " who" giving a slight cough she tried again" I'm sorry! Again lost my train of thought. Hello everyone," she took her seat right next to Sheldon spot. She avoided the deadly suspicious glares from Penny and Bernadette.

" So you know how that one guy was thought to be the villain, turns out it was a hero- isn't that weird? I mean Amelia completely deserved the be classified as evil, and all of a sudden she's not. Oh and then Hector went-," Raj blabbered of the latest Indian soap opera he found himself addictive to.

Everyone else pretty much ignored him, he had never talked this much before. Turns out it's only to them he talks well to. When they were out at the Cheescake Factory to eat, Raj accidentally bumped into a woman, on his attempt to apologize the words came out more as " I'm szoorry" instead of I'm sorry. Apparently he also talks more when he's drunk.

" Raj please! This eating arrangement is for intellectual purposes. All the topics should be effective conversations…even if some people here aren't very intellectual," Sheldon cast an obvious look to Penny.

" Hey! Don't make me throw this rice ball at you Sheldon," Penny warned, holding the rice ball up with her chopsticks.

That lead to a series of remarks between Penny and Sheldon, Bernadette who actually found Raj conversation interesting engaged in conversation with Raj, Howard putting in his input from time to time. Amy on the other hand kept fantasying about past memories and future dreams. No matter how many times she told herself to stop smiling, just incase someone was paying attention to her, she couldn't. She was in a point in her relationship that she enjoyed. Maybe in the next 4 years Sheldon and her will definitely end up getting married like she plan. Maybe it would be better if she started saving up for the expenses of the wedding.

" Penny let us not get into the aspects of your faults. Now that Leonard's gone it's a most opportune to name them….-," Sheldon stopped mid-sentence glancing over at Amy, who for some odd reason kept smiling. " Amy…why are you smiling so frequently tonight?"

Amy smile instantly disappeared. " I was just remembering some…..things, no need to worry," Amy quickly stashed her mouth with Chinese food.

Sheldon frowned. " You aren't sick are you?" he remember last time she was sick, she had always been smiling then too. Not to mention how super-hype she was when he took her a shower.

Amy must've remember too because a grin escaped her mouth. " No Sheldon, If you must truly know I am actually dwelling on memories , including the night 14 became my favorite number,"

" 14, Amy obviously the best perfect number is 73.…. -Oh! Are you referring to that occasion?!"

Amy almost gasped. She was almost certain Sheldon wasn't going to get her meaning. The fact that he did made Amy wonder if he held that night to importance as well.

" What occasion?" Howard asked.

Sheldon hesitated, but then-the world went nuts because Sheldon actually smiled. " That was an incredibly fun night, we ought to do it again," he ignored Howard's question.

" What night?" Raj asked.

Amy was utterly surprised. She immediately agreed, ignoring the rest of the group" Definitely! How about tonight!"

" Wait what did you guys do?" Penny questioned, now getting irritated with their secrecy.

" That's a little hasty isn't it? But my plans for tonight are actually free, now that I don't have to worry about putting Leonard in check- why not?"

" Guys…WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Bernadette burst, now catching the attention of everyone else.

" It's nothing," both Amy and Sheldon responded at the same time. Both focusing on their foods for the rest of the night.

Penny eyed them suspiciously, promising to find out what they are keeping secret. They had been acting a bit differently since…that night when they were locked in that room-Penny froze. There's no way they could've….she glanced at both Sheldon and Amy. No, that's impossible.

Later that night Sheldon and Amy were engaging in an interesting experimental conversation on their way to Amy's apartment when Amy stopped in front of her door. A man stood outside her room. He was dressed dashingly. He was tall, handsome, dark strands of hair, bright light brown eyes, and his skin a striking tan. Amy dropped her keys.

" What are you doing here?" she asked.

" Oh! Hello , Amy- I've been waiting for you," the man smiled widely, approaching her.

Sheldon frowned, staring between Amy and that handsome young man. " Who is he?"

" Oh, forgive my manners. I am Prince Faisal, Amy's fiancé,"

* * *

~~~~ _**Reviews are very generous and helpful! **_


End file.
